Ripped Apart
by LMXB
Summary: Max decides to get revenge on the Danvers' sisters for his incarceration leaving their relationship in tatters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supergirl or the characters.

* * *

"You okay?" Winn asked.

"Just enjoying another day on the bench." Kara said looking into Cat's office where her boss was having a discussion with Siobhan.

"Cat will thaw eventually." Winn said not sounding confident.

"I appreciate your optimism, but I'm okay. Besides I have bigger things to worry about."

"Like your crazy uncle?"

"Partly, but Alex as well."

"What's wrong with Alex?"

"I don't know, she's just being really distant. Something is bothering her and she won't talk. Then she's drinking more than normal."

"I'm sorry, if there is anything I can do let me know okay?"

"I will." Kara said as her phone rang.

"I'll leave you to it." Winn said backing away as Kara handled the call.

When she had finished she wrote a note before hearing a familiar voice.

"Miss Danvers." Max smiled as he stood next to her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked looking around in panic.

"Relax, I am not here to reveal your secret. I am here for a meeting with your boss. Try not to look so nervous." He said, the smile locked in position.

"Um, is she expecting you?"

"I doubt I really need an appointment to see her." He said as he waved to Cat through the glass wall. "I admit there is another reason to me being here."

"What?" Kara said suspiciously.

"You were instrumental in my release so I thought I should probably thank you."

"You saved my life so we are probably even." Kara said.

"Maybe, but I am trying to embrace a new relationship between us. So I have brought you a present." He said handing her a tablet.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"It is a video. No one has it, apart from me."

"Why give it to me?"

"Because you deserve to know the truth."

"What truth?"

"The truth behind why your sister is drinking, isn't sleeping and looks so haunted all the time. I've seen how much you care for each other so I thought the least I could do is show you why she is acting like she is."

"I don't get it." Kara said looking suspiciously at the tablet.

"It is security footage recorded from the roof where your aunt died. It is most informative. I suggest you watch it." Seeing she was still hesitating Max leaned over and pressed play just as Cat emerged from her office.

"Max, what are you doing here and Kira why have you not shown him into my office?"

"I am here to see you." Max smiled. "I wanted to thank you for your uncharacteristic concern."

"It was not concern for you." Cat assured him. "But if you would like to give me an exclusive as to why your phones are so bad assistant number one can schedule you an appointment."

"When would you like it for?" Siobhan asked.

"This afternoon should do." Cat said.

"There will be no interview." Max said looking back to Kara who's face was a picture of anguish.

"It looks like my work here is done." Max said taking the tablet of Kara and walking away smiling.

"Kira the office is not for sharing holiday videos." Cat said dismissively. "So I can only assume that you managed to get some useful information off Max." When Kira just stared into the distance Cat picked up a heavy book and dropped it on Kara's desk as she shouted. "KIRA!"

Looking up at Cat Kara struggled to process what she had just seen.

"What?" She managed to ask.

"Do you actually want to work here?" Cat asked. "Your employment here is not meant as a charitable act."

"I quit." Kara said standing.

"Pardon?" Cat asked surprised.

"I quit." Kara repeated almost shouting. "I have had enough of your attitude towards me. I'm sorry I broke up with Adam, but he is so much better off without me and I'm sorry that I missed work and I'm sorry that my aunt dying got in the way of me coming in here to be bullied. But I can't change any of that. What I can change is what I do moving on. You clearly aren't happy with our relationship and neither am I. So I quit." She said walking off leaving everyone in the office stunned.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Winn said before calling. "Kara." As he hurried after her.

Cat merely turned back to her office calling. "Come along Shannon we have work to do."

"That's Siobhan." The new assistant tried to correct as she followed Cat.

-00-

"What was that about?" Winn asked as he jumped in the elevator with Kara. "What did Max do?"

"Showed me the truth." Kara said.

"About what?"

"Alex. She lied. She murdered Astra. Stabbed her in the back. Then lied to me about it."

"Alex killed Astra?" Winn asked confused.

"Murdered her." Kara said her voice low and angry.

"If she did I am sure she only did it if she thought there wasn't another way." Winn suggested.

"I saw it. All of it. There was another way." Kara said as she stepped out into the lobby.

"Where are you going?" Winn asked.

"I'm leaving."

-00-

"So what have we got?" Hank questioned as he entered the control room.

"Another alien who apparently just dropped dead for no reason." Alex said. "Preliminary autopsy found no cause of death."

"That sounds unlikely." Hank said as Alex's phone buzzed. Seeing Alex pale as she read it Hank asked. "What's wrong."

"That was from Winn, he said Kara knows."

"How?" Hank asked.

"I don't know."

"Come with me." Hank said as he directed Alex to a training room.

"I should have told her." Alex said. "This is going to break her."

"Which is exactly why I didn't want her knowing." Hank said as the door opened.

"Kara." Alex said when her sister stormed into the room.

"You lied to me." Kara said shouting. "You murdered my aunt, then you lied to me about it. I thought the working at the DEO lie was a one off, but I was wrong. You say you are my sister, but sisters don't lie to each other, not about things this big." She continued to shout as the tears started to roll. "You killed her. You stabbed her in the back. Don't say there was another way. I saw it. I saw what you did. You could have stabbed her in the leg, taken her in. I would have got through to her. Is that why you did it? You were jealous? You were afraid I would return to my real family?"

"Kara-" Alex started, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't speak to me. There is nothing you can do to make this right. I will never forgive you for this. I never want to see you again." With that she left the room.

"Kara." Alex called as she started after her only for Hank to pull her back.

"She needs space." He warned.

"I have lost her." Alex said her voice breaking.

Knowing there was nothing he could say he pulled Alex into his chest and held her while she cried.

 _ **-TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kara! Open up." James said banging on Kara's door. He was about to bang again when the door opened revealing a very disheveled Kara. "What's going on?" He asked entering the apartment, shocked by the state of turmoil it was in. "Winn said you had quit."

"I have."

"Why?"

"Because I have had enough."

"You're not a quitter, you're a fighter." James said as he continued to look round the apartment which looked as if the Tasmanian Devil had torn through it a few times.

"Perhaps I don't have anything to fight for anymore." Kara said sadly.

"What happened?" James pressed.

"She lied." Kara said.

"Who?"

"Alex. She lied about Astra. She told me Hank had killed her, but he didn't, she did."

"I sorry." James said not entirely sure what to say. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Don't defend her." Kara said bitterly. "You don't know what happened."

"You're right. But I do know she loves you."

"You don't know anything about her. How can you? I apparently don't know anything about her."

"There is something you should know." James said. "Just before Alex used the VR tech to jump inside your dream, when the Black Marcy had you, she asked me for a favour. She asked me to stop Henshaw pulling her out before she got you back. She said she was either coming back with you or she wasn't coming back. She nearly died getting you back. You can question her actions but the one thing you can not question is her love for you."

"If she really loved me she wouldn't have lied."

"She would if she thought it was to protect you." James said. "I know you're hurting, but don't let this destroy what you two have."

"Had." Kara corrected. "And it is already destroyed. I have to get away from here. I feel so angry all the time."

"I can see from the extra ventilation in the walls." James said dryly.

"If I stay I can't guarantee that I won't do something stupid."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know if I will. Right now I need space. I can't think here. Everything reminds of Alex's betrayal. I have to get away."

"I get it." James said. "Just promise me you'll look after yourself."

"I promise." Kara smiled weakly as James pulled her in for a hug.

"I will always be here for you." He reminded her.

-00-

"So did you go and see Kara?" Winn asked as he entered James's office.

"Yeah, last night."

"And?"

"She's gone."

"Gone where?"

"I don't know, she didn't say."

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know either, but she said she might not come back."

"And you let her go? Are you mad?" Winn asked.

"She said she needed space."

"No, no she doesn't. Space is bad for Kara, she needs people, family."

"She is kinda mad at Alex. To be honest keeping them apart is probably best in the long run. I have never seen Kara as mad as she was last night. If she sees Alex at the moment she'll say things she can't take back and they'll never recover from that."

"I get that, but I have known Kara a lot longer than you have and she does not do well in isolation. She really needs to be with people."

"I don't know what to tell you." James said as Siobhan entered his office. Looking over to her he asked. "What do you want?"

"Ms Grant would like to see Whit."

"Winn." James corrected as Winn nervously asked.

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know. But I was told to bring you to her office so shall we?"

"Um, okay." He said unenthusiastically as he followed Siobhan out. "So she gave you no indication why she wants to see me?"

"No. Maybe she has confused you with some one else?" Siobhan said snidely.

As they entered Cat's office Cat looked up and said to Siobhan. "You are not needed for this. Go."

Despite himself Winn found himself enjoying the annoyed look that crossed over Siobhan's face as she walked towards the door. Just before she reached it Cat called. "Oh, Shannon, shut the door on your way out."

With the door shut Cat stood and said. "Join me on the balcony."

"Um, do I have to?" Winn asked. "I mean I hate heights."

"Now." Cat said walking out of the window. Reluctantly Winn followed her but ensured he hugged the wall. "You may sit." Cat offered.

"I'd prefer to stay back here." Winn said.

"Have it your way." Cat said as she watched Winn for a moment before saying. "You have proven before that you are not completely incompetent and you can be discrete."

"Um, thanks."

"I need you to use both those skills for me."

"Okay."

"I need you to investigate something for me."

"But I'm just an IT guy." Winn said nervously.

"I know. What I am asking you to do is not entirely core business. I need you to dig into the past of my assistant."

"Wait. What? Siobhan? Why?"

"Because I don't trust her. She is too good at her job. She is hiding something. I want to know what. You are going to find out."

"I am?"

"Of course. You don't like her."

"I wouldn't say that exactly." James said.

"I would. She upset Kira and you like Kira. If for no other reason you dislike her out of loyalty to Kira."

"Is there anything else?" Winn asked deciding it was best to get off the balcony.

"Yes, one other thing." Cat said looking at Winn. "I need you to tell me what Maxwell Lord showed Kira to make her leave."

"I remember Kara listed her reasons for leaving as she resigned." Winn said.

"Kira has only ever lost her temper once and I concede may have been partially responsible for that. I was the catalyst. This time whatever Maxwell Lord showed her was. I want to now what it was."

"Whatever it was it was personal." Winn said avoiding all eye contact with Cat who he was fairly sure was staring at him.

"Have it your way." Cat shrugged. "I'll just have to go to the source."

"You can't she's gone."

"I was referring to Maxwell Lord." Cat pointed out before asking. "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean she has left the city and is probably never coming back."

-00-

"How did you find me?" Kara asked as Hank entered the cave she was in.

"Unusual Earth tremors from this region, which I assumed were caused by your destruction of the cave." Hank said. "I brought you a gift." He added throwing Kryptonite cuffs at Kara's feet.

"You're here to take me in? Treat me as the criminal whilst Alex walks free?"

"You can adjust the Kryptonite levels in the cuffs. If you want to punch a wall without setting of a natural disaster try using them."

"You lied to me." Kara said as she picked up the cuffs.

"I did and I am not going to apologise for it. I felt it was the best thing I could do, for both of you." He said walking up to Kara who was struggling to figure out how to adjust the setting. "May I?" He asked.

Shrugging Kara handed the cuffs to Hank who placed one on each wrist then pressed a button immediately causing Kara to drop to her knees.

"This is the highest setting. When I am done I will lower it to something more tolerable for you. I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to listen." Hank said sitting in front of Kara who was struggling against the effects of the Kryptonite. "I know you've seen the video, but you weren't there. You don't know what was being said, what was being felt. Alex tried to reason with your aunt but she wouldn't listen. Your aunt was about to kill me. She said I would die a soldier's death and had a knife to my throat. From where Alex was standing her only option to guarantee I lived was to kill Astra. Was it the right thing to do? Yes, we are at war and your aunt was the enemy. Am I sorry she did it? Yes, because killing Astra killed something inside your sister and it killed something inside of you." He paused and stared at Kara, making sure she was listening.

"I know you are angry at Alex, but by holding her responsible you are hurting yourself as much as you are hurting her. If you need to blame someone blame me. If I hadn't joined the fight when I did maybe, just maybe, Alex could have got through to Astra, but all I could see was your aunt trying to kill your sister. I sure to hell wasn't going to risk your sister on the off chance your aunt had seen the light. It was also my decision to lie to you. Alex didn't want to. It tore her up, but I persuaded her it was the right thing to do." He then reached out and lowered the level of Kryptonite in the cuffs as he said. "You saved me from myself. You told me I could fall into the hole in my heart. I had to fill it. It's time you followed your own advice." With that he walked away, hoping he had done enough.

-00-

"Alex?" James asked as he walked up to her at the bar.

"James." She slurred not looking round. "Drink?"

"No thanks. And I think you've had enough."

"I really haven't." Alex replied.

"Yeah you have. I'm going to take you home."

"I'm not ready."

"Yeah you are." James said tugging on her arm. As she turned to face him he saw the left hand side of her face was bruised. "What the hell happened?"

"It's not important." Alex shrugged.

"It doesn't look that way." James said. "I'm going to take you to hospital."

"I'm fine."

"Alex, I'm taking you home or to a hospital. Your choice."

"I am happy here."

"You are not happy anywhere right now." James pointed out. "I am taking you home. Let's go." He added putting his hand on Alex's arm and trying to pull her away.

Too drunk to struggle she allowed James to lead her out of the bar to his car.

When they finally arrived at Alex's apartment James felt a sense of Deja vu as he saw that Alex's apartment was in a similar state as Kara's, the only differences being that the holes in the wall were smaller and the place was littered with empty bottles.

Leading Alex to the couch he set her down then went to the kitchen to fetch some ice. As he entered the small room he was dismayed to find more empty bottles. When he returned to Alex's side she immediately started speaking.

"I killed her, then I lied about it. She hates me. I hate me. But she really hates me. All she ever wanted was family and I just killed hers. I shouldn't have listened to Hank. I should have told her the truth. I miss her. How could I do it?" She rambled as James pressed an icepack to her face. "You know, maybe she was right, maybe there was another way. There must have been another way, she said there was and Kara can't lie. Did I not see it because I didn't trust Astra and didn't want Kara to get hurt or was I too focused on saving Hank? Maybe, maybe Kara was right, maybe I wanted Astra dead. I'm just a murderer. A cold hearted killer."

"Alex." James cut in only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. "Don't move." He instructed.

"Olsen?" Hank asked surprised when James opened Alex's front door.

"Henshaw? Man, I'm glad you're here."

"What's happened?"

"I found Alex at a bar she was in a bad way."

"Drunk?"

"And beaten."

"What? Where is she?" Hank demanded walking straight past James. When he saw Alex sprawled out on the couch with an ice pack to her head he asked. "Damn it Alex, what happened?"

"Just a run in with some Fort Rozz guys."

"By yourself? Without back up? What were you thinking?"

"That I had killed a Kryptonian General and some low level prisoners wouldn't be much of a challenge."

Turning to James he said. "Thank you for bringing her here. I've got this."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

-00-

As Alex woke up with a splitting headache she forced her eyes open and was surprised to see Hank staring down at her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Your place. You don't remember last night?" He guessed.

"Slightly foggy on details." Alex confessed as she sat up wincing in pain.

"Olsen found you in a bar, drunk."

"Logical place to get drunk." Alex pointed out as she rubbed her temples.

"You confessed to being in a fight with some Fort Rozz prisoners." Hank went on as he handed her some tablets and water. "What were you thinking going after them, alone?"

"I was thinking that every alien who was in Fort Rozz wants Kara dead and that by stopping them she would be safer."

"What are you doing Alex?" Hank asked standing. "You are better than this." He said waving his arm round the room.

"Fairly sure Kara would disagree on that point." Alex argued.

"Non said he would be back and the next coffin would be your sister's. So you can either lie around here drinking yourself stupid, wallowing in self pity or you can try to stop Non and protect your sister. It's your choice, I can't make it for you. Either come back to work sober or don't come back." With that he left hoping and praying he had taken the right approach with both sisters.

As the door shut behind him Alex got to her feet, grabbing her ribs in pain as she did so. Deep down she knew he was right. Kara may hate her but she could never hate Kara. Regardless of how Kara felt towards her she needed to protect her little sister.

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up early next week.


	3. Chapter 3

"Agent Danvers." Hank greeted as he saw Alex enter the control room.

"Sir."

"I assume you are fully recovered." He said vaguely, aware there were plenty of ears in the control room.

"Yes Sir. Any sightings of Non?"

"Not yet. My guess is he is looking for your sister. If he continues to not find her I am sure he'll make a statement. When he does we move in."

"Is there any news from her?"

"Not directly, we are monitoring her location though. If she gets into trouble we'll know."

"If Non does send a message will she work with us?" Alex asked, her eyes swimming with worry.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I hope she will. We are all after the same thing."

"What about Lord?"

"What about him?"

"He has effectively got Supergirl out of the way, was it just out of revenge or did he have another motive?"

"Let's deal with one problem at a time." Hank said before noticing Alex was standing awkwardly and asking. "What's wrong with your side?"

"It's nothing." Alex said as Vasquez approached.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir, but all television feeds have just gone off line."

"Are they showing anything?" Hank asked.

"Just static at the moment Sir." Vasquez explained as all monitors in the control room were changed to display it.

"Myriad?" Alex asked.

As if on cue Non's face filled the screens.

"If you claim to be the defender of these people you will meet me in the shadows of the buildings that resemble the Icion and Rin Temples at midnight." Non said before he disappeared from the screens.

"I assume that was a message for your sister. Did that mean anything to you?" Hank asked looking Alex.

"No."

"How about when you were in your sister's dream world, did you see any buildings that resembled anything in National City?"

"No, but I wasn't exactly sight seeing."

"Go through all the images we have of the city, see if anything reminds you of what you saw of Krypton in the dream."

"Yes Sir."

"Vasquez?" Hank called.

"Yes Sir."

"Has Supergirl moved?"

"No Sir."

"Send in Agent Vardy, tell him to tell Supergirl we have received a message from Non and would like her to come in."

"Sir."

-00-

"I'm here." Supergirl said marching into the DEO an hour later, before getting straight to the point and asking. "What's the message?"

"Play it." Hank ordered Vasquez. As the video played Hank carefully watched Kara's face. Once the message had been played Kara asked.

"Why not just get Vardy to tell me the message?"

"Because our best chance of defeating Non is working together. If Vardy had passed on the message and you knew what Non was taking about you would have gone it alone." Hank said, seeing Kara was going to argue he asked. "Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Good, then we are on the same page. We need to work together." Hank said as Alex re-entered the room.

"Kara?" She asked surprised to she her sister there.

"Alex." Kara replied cooly before looking at Hank and asking. "What exactly do you want from me?"

"Do you know what buildings he is talking about?" Hank asked.

"I know what they looked like on Krypton, but I can't think of any buildings in the city that look like them."

"Can you draw them?"

"I guess." Kara said.

"Good. Work with Alex, let's at least see if we can work out where the trap is. Let me know when you have something." Hank said leaving.

"If you prefer I can get someone else to work with you on the drawings." Alex offered.

"It's fine." Kara said before noticing Alex's bruised face and asking. "What happened to you?"

"A fight with a couple of former Fort Rozz detainees." Alex said.

"Should you be here?"

"I can take time off when Non is dealt with." Alex replied before finally making eye contact with Kara. She was about to say something when her sister said.

"Let's get on with this."

-00-

"Do you have anything yet?" Hank asked several hours later.

"Nothing." Supergirl said frustrated.

"Maybe we are looking at this wrong."Alex said.

"How do you mean?"

"The meeting is at midnight right, during a full moon? We've been looking for buildings, maybe we should be looking for shadows they'll project at midnight."

"You mean it is the projection of the buildings in a given light that bear a resemblance, not the buildings themselves?"

"Yeah. And if we are looking at the shadows it could well be more than two buildings that contribute."

"That just made our haystack multidimensional." Kara said.

"Okay, new plan." Hank said after digesting the news. "We'll take up several search helicopters and use the search lights on them as proxies for the moon, looking for shadows that resemble your drawings. Supergirl, I need you to fly round the city and see if anything looks familiar, but do not engage without back up. Alex, stay here and keep scanning the images."

"But-" Alex started only to be cut off.

"You are in no condition to fight anyone." Hank said walking off.

-00-

"I think I have something." Alex said over the radio.

"What?" Kara immediately asked, aware that midnight was just a few minutes away.

Near the port there is a warehouse district with an old church and an abandoned observatory. There is also a comms station. All of those shapes can combine to cast shadows like the Icion building."

"I'm five minutes away." Kara said.

"The closest team is twenty minutes away." Hank said. "Hold your position."

"We both know I can't do that. If I don't show up at midnight he will do something bad."

"If you turn up alone he will do something bad, to you." Hank pointed out.

"I will wait until midnight." Kara said. "But then I am heading in. I will try to hold him off for as long as possible and buy your team time."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Hank said.

When midnight came and went and he heard nothing from Kara he started to get worried. The other thing that worried him was Alex's silence.

Picking up a radio he asked. "Danvers, where are you?"

"One minute from Kara's location." Alex said after a long silence.

"Why are you not at the DEO?" Hank growled.

"Because I can't let her take on Non alone."

"Alex, do not go there." Hank growled.

"It's a little late for that." Alex replied.

"Damn it Alex, you can't beat Non. You know that."

"I don't have to beat him, just distract him long enough for you to get here." Alex reminded him. "I am not going to let him kill Kara." With that she removed her radio and walked out of the shadows towards Non, who had Kara pinned to the floor as he strangled her.

"Leave her alone." Alex shouted as she approached Kara and Non. "Kara has done nothing. If you want revenge, I am who you are after."

"You are a pitiful human and this fight does not concern you." Non said as he continued to strangle Kara.

"You're wrong. I was the one who killed Astra. She died by my hand. Your fight is with me."

Releasing Kara, who remained on the floor trying to breathe, he stood and looked at Alex saying. "You are very brave and very stupid coming here."

"I defeated your General, how hard can a mere foot soldier like you be?"

Her words had the desired effect and Non immediately became outraged and a split second later he was in front of Alex pushing her into a wall.

"I take it back, you are merely stupid." Non said as he squeezed Alex's neck. "I wonder, why are you in such a rush to die?"

As Alex choked she pulled a Kryptonite blade from her side and used her left arm to thrust it towards Non's neck. Unfortunately the movement was too slow and Non, protected by his anti Kryptonite suit, grabbed Alex's wrist stopping the blade reaching him. He then snapped Alex's wrist back and drove the knife, still in Alex's hand into the DEO agent's leg. Releasing her throat Non watched Alex scream in pain as she dropped to the ground.

Looking down at her with utter contempt he commented. "Humans are pathetic." He then kicked her ribs, careful to not make the blow fatal, smiling as he heard her scream again.

Alex was saved from a further blow by Supergirl attacking Non with her heat vision. Using the distraction Alex tried to ignore the pain and climbed to her feet whilst instructing Kara. "Go." The command confusing both Kara and Non.

"You can't win this fight human." Non said before looking at Kara and saying. "And you have now fully disgraced the your House by allowing this broken thing to fight for you."

"You're wrong." Alex said trying to stand taller.

"I can win, all I have to do is achieve my goal."

"And what are these goals you speak of? To kill me? Save your planet?"

"No, one goal." Alex said struggling to draw breath because of the pain. "To protect my sister."

"Do you know what the flaw is in fighting to protect someone?" Non asked as he hit Alex again, sending Alex crashing to the ground.

"If you lose, they lose. And I will enjoy ensuring that when you die, they die. You will fail." He said kicking her in the ribs so hard she went flying backwards into the wall.

"Alex!" Kara screamed as she saw her sister fall to the ground unconscious.

With Alex dealt with Non turned his attention back to Kara who was already flying at him. Absorbing the initial blow Non unleashed punch after punch at Kara holding nothing back.

"You may be stronger than you were, but you are still weak." He said as she straddled her relentlessly punching her until she no longer fought back.

"I promised your aunt that if she died you would die." Non said as he released the barely conscious Kara. "However, a simple death was deemed to good for the descendent of the House of El. So your fate has been decided by the new council. You will once again have a Black Mercy used on you. The chance of survival is significantly higher the second time round and as you survived it once I have every hope you survive it again and can once again lose everyone you held dear." He paused before adding. "If you survive the Black Mercy you may either be subjected to it again or beg for a slow death. Out of respect for your aunt, you can choose." Non said opening a box.

Kara lay dazed watching as the Black Mercy emerged from the box. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She wasn't sure if it was from the beating she had just taken or the fear that washed through her as the Non prepared to throw the parasite at her.

"It looks like your allies will arrive too late for you." Non said seeing the helicopters fly towards them as he threw the Black Mercy at Kara.

What no one was expecting was Alex somehow stumbling to her feet and throwing herself between the Black Mercy and Kara, so it was she who was hit.

As Kryptonite bullets started to rain down on Non from the DEO helicopters he warned Kara. "By the end of the week you will be dead like her." With that he flew off leaving Kara to crawl over to Alex who lay unconscious under the control of the Black Mercy.

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

As Alex was wheeled into an isolation lab Kara watched on helplessly as the doctors swarmed round her sister, desperately trying to save her life whilst the Black Mercy sat on her.

"Talk to me." Hank ordered the doctors, feeling as useless as Kara.

"We can stop the blood loss from the leg wound, but as far as I can tell she has severe internal bleeding and we need to operate. Only we can't with that on her."

"If we take it off it will kill her." Hank reminded him.

"If we don't her wounds will kill her." The doctor countered.

"How long?"

"Two, maybe three hours." The doctor clarified causing Hank to curse.

"I need to help her." Kara said. "I have to get inside her dream. Where is the VR headset thing?"

"It is in a lab. But we don't know how to use it. Lord modified it last time and the only other person who came close to understanding it was Alex." Hank said.

"Then we use Lord. I'll get him." Kara replied.

"Kara." Hank started to argue, but it was too late she had already gone.

-00-

"If it isn't the self proclaimed queen of the media." Max Lord said as he saw Cat enter his office. "What brings you out of your empire this evening? Well technically it is morning now"

"I wanted to see you." Cat smiled.

"How flattering. So what would you like? An exclusive interview with the man who has warned the city for months about Supergirl. Perhaps you should do the interview, admitting to everyone you were wrong about her."

"I'm not wrong. It has gone midnight, we are all still here, so clearly she met the demands of whoever it was that left the message."

"A fellow alien, who is only a threat to the city because of your hero." Max shrugged. "So what do you want?"

"Information." Cat said.

"From me? I find that hard to believe. What exactly are you after?"

"What did you show my assistant?"

"You mean your former assistant." Max corrected. "I heard she gave quite the resignation speech. I heard rumours that you were a hard boss, but I always assumed that deep down you had some compassion, but obviously not."

"What did you show her?" Cat pressed ignoring Max's jibe.

"A video."

"Of what?"

"Betrayal."

"Kira does not have enough of a life to be worried about a betrayal that would cause her to quit. Why are you laughing?"

"Because you, the great Cat Grant, is completely oblivious to what is right in front of you. I have no doubt that one day you will find out and when you do I want you to remember this conversation and know that I knew now."

"You are talking in riddles."

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you anything else. But, I am really going to enjoying watching you not know. Goodbye Cat."

"This isn't over." Cat warned as she left the office. Max merely smugly smiled and leaned back only to see a familiar figure outside his window.

"Supergirl. This is a surprise. I thought you had gone." Max commented.

"You're coming with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I need your help."

"So?"

"So I freed you because I thought there was an ounce of humanity in you somewhere. Right now I need to see it."

"Still not made up with your sister then?" He said smugly.

Not in the mood to verbally spar with Max Supergirl grabbed hold of him and flew him to the DEO.

-00-

"Lord." Hank said as Supergirl finally put him down.

"Director Henshaw. What can I do for you today?"

"We need you to set up the VR technology again."

"Again? You really need to employ a better gardener to take care of all these freaky plants." Max said. "So who has it got this time and why would I want to help?"

"It has Alex and if you don't help I am not going to stop Supergirl taking her temper out on you."

"Where is she?" Max asked.

"This way." Hank said as he and Supergirl led Max to the isolation lab. "All of the equipment is there already."

"There seems a certain urgency about this." Max said intrigued.

"If we don't get it off in an hour she probably won't make it." Hank said as they entered the lab. As Max saw the broken figure of Alex under the Black Mercy he turned to Supergirl and commented.

"Some would say you have an anger management problem."

"Supergirl didn't do that." Hank said.

"If you say so." Max replied as he set up the VR technology. As he went to work Kara warned Hank.

"Do not pull me out. No matters what happens, promise me you won't pull me out."

"Kara," Hank started only for Supergirl to grip his hand and say.

"I mean it. If I come back without her we are through."

"I promise." Hank conceded as Kara looked at Max who just shrugged and smiled.

"Trust me if it looks like you are going to die I'm not going to stop it."

-00-

When Kara woke up in the dream world she found herself on a beach in what looked like Midvale.

Trying to overcome how disorientated she was feeling she walked along the coast line towards the house she had grown up in on Earth. As she reached it she could hear laughter coming from inside. Pushing the unlocked door open she entered the house and immediately saw Alex smiling and laughing as she sat on a couch with a cat on her lap and herself, or a dream version of herself, sitting next to her. Also in the room were Eliza and Jeremiah. The person she was not expecting to see sitting in the lounge joking with the others was Astra.

As Kara looked at the scene in front of her she couldn't stop the guilt wash over her. She had effectively told Alex that she was dead to her, but despite that in Alex's dream not only was Kara there, but Kara was happy and Astra was alive. Alex's dream world fully embraced Kara in stark contrast to Kara's dream world where no one from Earth existed.

Trying to stay focused in the mission at hand Kara looked straight at Alex and called. "Alex." The second the word had left her mouth all occupants in the room turned and faced her.

"What's going on?" The dream version of Kara asked.

"Kara, get out of her." Jeremiah said moving closer to the real Kara.

"Come Little One." Astra said taking dream Kara's hand and leading her away. The use of her pet name, regardless of where it was directed causing pain in Kara's heart. Trying to ignore it she looked at Alex and said.

"Alex, you are under the control of the Black Mercy. This isn't real. I need you to come home."

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm Kara."

"Alex, keep away from her." Jeremiah warned. "She is obviously a shapeshifter from Fort Rozz."

"Alex, I am not a shape shifter. I am the real Kara. I am your sister. You and I are the only real things in this place. Everyone else are just dreams created by the Black Mercy."

"Black Mercy?" Alex asked recognising the name but not placing it.

"Alex step away from her." Jeremiah said blocking Kara from Alex. "Whatever it is it dangerous. Get your gun."

ObedientlyAlex reached into the dresser draw and pulled a sidearm which she aimed at Kara.

"Alex, don't do this. Please Alex. Please come home. Eliza needs you. Hank needs you. I need you. I know I said some things I shouldn't and you probably don't ever want to see me again but I need you. Please. I need my sister."

"Shoot her Alex." Jeremiah said.

"Alex you know your dad would never want you to shoot anyone. The Black Mercy is altering this world to keep you trapped. The real Jeremiah Danvers hated violence and guns." Seeing the doubt in Alex's eyes she went on. "Alex I am the real Kara. I am in your dream just like you were in mine when I was under the control of the Black Mercy. Alex, please. You have to fight it. I know you don't want to, but you have to. This isn't real, your dad is dead, Astra is dead. Deep down you know that. I know it hurts but you have to come home." As the house started to shake Kara believed she was getting through to Alex and stepped towards her. "Alex I need you. No matter what I said you are my family. I need my sister, more now than ever."

"Kara?" Alex asked as the shaking got worse and a bookcase fell over.

"Alex." Kara cried holding out her hand. "I love you."

-00-

As Kara suddenly woke she looked round and saw Alex still lying with the Black Mercy attached.

"Why did you pull me out? How could you?" She cried trying to get up but finding herself feeling weak.

"This is like watching a poor remake." Max commented from the side.

"I didn't pull you out, you came out by yourself."

"Then why I am Kryptonite cuffs?" Kara asked, visibly shaking with anger.

"The second you woke up I put them on because I guessed you would react exactly the same way Alex did. I knew I wouldn't be able to restrain you as easily as I did her."

"Then why isn't she awake? Did I fail?" Kara asked crying.

"Just give it time. You took a few minutes to come round after Alex came out of your dream world." Hank said as they watched.

"What if she doesn't wake?" Kara asked as time ticked by.

"Then you are a worse sister than Alex?" Max shrugged.

"Someone take him out of here." Hank shouted immediately causing an Agent to step forward and roughly take Max from the room. Just as he was leaving Hank saw a movement on Alex's chest and said. "It's working."

As the Black Mercy slithered off Alex the doctors immediately surrounded her shouting coded messages to each other as they wheeled her off.

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kara?" Eliza questioned when she rushed into the hospital room and saw her foster daughter pace the room.

"Eliza? You're here already?"

"I managed to get an earlier flight. What happened?" Eliza asked feeling weak as she saw Alex lie in the hospital bed with various tubes sticking out of her. What parts of Alex's skin she could see was covered in bruises.

"She saved me from someone with powers like mine." Kara explained avoiding eye contact. "She was really badly hurt. I mean they couldn't even treat her at the DEO. They transferred her here and she was in surgery for so long."

"She's a fighter." Eliza said trying to hug Kara who pulled away as she said sadly.

"She shouldn't have to be."

"Are you hurt?" Eliza asked Kara.

"I'm fine." Kara said before looking at Eliza and saying. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Kara?" Eliza called after her, but she had already gone. Confused by Kara's behaviour and shocked at the state of Alex, Eliza sat at her daughter's bedside and prayed she would wake up.

-00-

As Alex cracked her eyes open she saw her mother stare down at her.

"It's okay sweetie, you're safe." Eliza said as she squeezed Alex's good hand. When Alex attempted to speak Eliza said. "Don't talk, you need to rest."

Not feeling calmed Alex kept trying to speak into her oxygen mask growing more and more frustrated when the words came out unintelligible.

"Alex, please calm down." Eliza pleaded. Seeing the determination in Alex's eyes she reluctantly moved the mask.

"Kara?" Alex immediately asked.

"She's fine. She was here earlier and she is absolutely fine." Eliza assured her as she replaced the oxygen mask and squeezed Alex's hand as she watched her daughter fall back to sleep. When Alex was finally still Eliza wondered where Kara was.

-00-

"Miss Kara?" Luzuno questioned as he walked out onto the roof. "That is you isn't it?"

"Professor." Kara greeted.

"What are you doing here? Have you changed your mind about letting me go free?"

"No. Of course not. I just kind of ended up here."

"There is something on your mind then?" He asked he sat down next to her. "You know what the humans say, a problem shared is a problem harmed."

"Halved." Kara corrected.

"Really? Harmed sounds so much better." The Professor commented before waiting for Kara to speak.

"I've screwed up and I don't know how to fix it."

"What have you done? If you don't mind me asking."

Slowly Kara recounted the events of Astra's death and subsequent lies. When she told the professor about finding out of the deception the professor commented.

"From what you said, your sister has always done what she thought was best for you. While her actions may have been unfortunate, her intent was pure."

"I know, I wish I had spoken to you when I found out rather than losing my temper."

"What exactly did you do?"

"Exactly, I'm not so sure. I was so angry I really wasn't thinking, just reacting. I do know I said some really bad things to Alex. Accused her of murder, telling her she wasn't my real family, that I would never forgive her."

"Whatever you said I am sure Alex will forgive you."

"That's what makes it worse. Despite everything I said to her she nearly died trying to save me. She gave everything, literally everything, to save me."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because I don't deserve it. I don't deserve her. I have been so ungrateful."

"I am afraid I am a little lost Miss Kara." The professor confessed.

"The day that Astra died I was under the control of the Black Mercy."

"And you survived?" The professor asked a little surprised.

"Thanks to Alex, she managed to get into my dream and pull me out. Tonight I did the same for Alex."

"So what's the problem?"

"In my dream world none of my Earth friends and family were there. I was back on Krypton, my memories of Earth gone. But Alex, not only was I in her dream world, Astra was as well. Despite everything I said and did, she still wanted me in her life. I feel so bad."

"I imagine that you are feeling the same things, for different reasons, that Alex has been feeling since the unfortunate incident with your aunt. What I don't understand is why you are here and not with her?"

"I'm afraid, what if she can't forgive me?"

"What I do know about you is you are not a coward. You need to see your sister. If she feels like I believe she does, based on what you said, she needs you."

"And if she doesn't?"

"You'll cross that bucket when you come to it."

"Bridge." Kara corrected before weakly smiling at him and saying. "Thank you for listening."

"My pleasure and Miss Kara." He replied pulling something from his pocket. "I know you are busy, but I thought you may like this." He said handing her the leaflet. "I run some public lectures on the stars. You are always welcome to come."

"Thank you."

-00-

"Kara?" Eliza said when she saw her foster daughter re-enter the room. "Where have you been?"

"I just needed to think. Has she woken yet?"

"Yes. Only briefly, she asked about you." The comment causing guilt to wash over Kara's face. "So, do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"How do you mean?"

"You are avoiding being here and you look... anguished."

"I was being a coward and I wasn't sure Alex would want to see me."

"Why not?" Eliza asked confused.

"Because I screwed up."

"Whatever happened I am sure it is not as bad as it seems."

"It's worse." Kara said sitting down.

"What happened?"

"My aunt survived Krypton."

"How?" Eliza asked, stunned by the news, but not entirely sure how this was related to Alex.

"She was in a prison, sentenced there by my mother." Kara explained. "When I first found out I hated her so much because she tried to kill Alex. She hated me too. Blamed me for what my mother did. But, recently, we started to connect. Alex was able to save me from the Black Mercy because Astra told her how."

"Black Mercy?" Eliza questioned, already feeling lost.

"Alien parasite. It traps you in a hallucination of your perfect world and slowly kills you."

"But Astra helped free you?"

"She told Alex how and Alex got me out, nearly dying in the process. In that dream world, my aunt Astra was there, not as my enemy as my family. Maybe it was because of the hallucination or maybe it was wishful thinking, but whatever it was I felt so close to her."

"But?"

"There was a fight and she died. Alex killed her."

"Oh Kara."

"Then she lied."

"Alex?" Eliza guessed trying to keep up.

"The person she saved by killing Astra persuaded her to let him take the blame."

"But you found out the truth?"

"Yes and when I did finally find out I was already feeling messed up. I already felt like my life was spiralling out of control. I found out what Alex did and that she had lied to me and I lost it. Really lost it. I said horrible things to Alex, really really horrible things. Things I can never take back. I know how much it affected her when she killed Dr Morrow, but I was so angry I couldn't think straight and I forgot what a good person Alex is and I made her out to be the bad guy. I was so mean, but despite that, despite how horrible I was to her she almost died trying to save me. If it weren't for her I would be dead. I don't know how to fix this."

"Kara, I can't begin to understand what you have gone through recently. But I do know Alex loves you. She doesn't hate you. When she woke up all she wanted to do was find out of you were okay."

Before either of them could say anything else Kara's phone buzzed. Looking at her phone Kara sighed and said. "I have to go."

-00-

"What have you got?" Supergirl asked striding into the DEO.

"A location for Non."

"Where?"

"Not so fast. Are you really ready for this?" Hank asked.

"I am."

"Kara, Alex nearly died trying to protect you. If I let anything happen to you it will destroy her. So I need to know are you really ready? Willing to follow orders?"

"I will do whatever it takes to stop Non."

"Good." Hank said. "Because I have a plan, but we'll need you."

"You've got it." Kara said.

-00-

"Are you going to be the coward aunt Astra always feared you were or are you going to face me on equal footing?" Supergirl demanded as she stood on the roof of an abandoned factory shouting at the sky. "You may have fooled her at the start, but she saw through you. Do you know what her final words were? That you were her biggest regret and Krypton's biggest failure. She said had it not been for you and your murder of the guard the battle on Krypton could have been won. You were responsible for the death of our planet."

"Enough." Non roared as he landed in front of Supergirl. "You know nothing."

"I know enough to know that you deserved to be in Fort Rozz and if I could send you back I would. I know that you didn't deserve aunt Astra. And I know that you will fail. You will not harm this planet or its people."

"Your naivety is only matched by your stupidity."

"But yet you can't beat me." Kara said. "You are a failure." The last sentence striping Non of the last of his patience and he unleashed a punch at Kara. He put so much power into his punch that when it passed through empty air he lost his balance and fell to the ground moments before several darts entered his neck and he passed out.

"Nice work." Hank said to the holographic projection as he approached Non and cuffed him. "We'll be back soon if you want to talk to him."

"I never want to see him again." Kara said as she turned off the machine and her image disappeared from the roof top.

-00-

"Hey sweetie." Eliza smiled as Alex woke again.

"Mom." Alex said, now free of the mask, looking round the room. Noticing Kara was once again absent her eyes clouded with sorrow and disappointment.

"She was here earlier." Eliza said. "She told me what happened."

"I'm sorry." Alex apologised.

"For what?"

"Letting you down. Hurting Kara."

"You listen to me Alexandra, you have not let anyone down. I admit I did not fully follow or understand what Kara said, but I learned enough to know you have had to make some very hard choices to protect her. You have done things you haven't want to do, but you have always done them for the right reason. No matter what has happened I am proud of you. I love you."

-00-

"Ms Grant?" Kara asked in surprise as she nearly walked straight into her former boss in the hospital hallway.

"Kira." Cat said equally surprised.

"What are you doing here? Is Carter okay?" Kara questioned, wondering what had made her germ phobic boss enter a hospital.

"Carter is fine." Cat said, touched by Kara's concern. "Brian Robinson had a heart attack, whilst at work, in a meeting with me. Seeing some may think I might be partially responsible, I thought it was prudent to visit."

"Wait Brendon Robinson from accounts?" Kara asked eyes wide. "But he is so nice."

"He'll be fine." Cat said. "Back to work in no time. Why are you here?"

"My sister."

"What happened?"

"She was attacked." Kara said.

"I'm sorry. Will she be okay?"

"I hope so." Kara said. With neither one of them knowing what to say Kara added. "I need to go. I've not talked to her since it happened."

"Of course." Cat said watching as Kara walked past her. But with Kara only a few footsteps away she asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?" Kara asked confused.

"Your aunt passing."

"You asked for things to be strictly professional." Kara shrugged before she walked on.

-00-

"Kara?" Alex asked slowly opening her eyes.

"You're awake? Did I wake you?"

"No. What are you doing to my arm?" Alex asked as noticed Kara was holding a pen above her broken limb.

"I wanted to leave you a note, but I didn't have any paper."

"So you are using my cast?" Alex asked.

"Kind of"

"So what did you want to say in your note?"

"That I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alex questioned wondering if she was in fact still dreaming.

"What I said to you. I was angry and I felt betrayed. It just feels like everyone lies to me. Astra, my mother, Hank, you. It hurts."

"I never wanted to hurt you." Alex said.

"I know. I also know that you had no choice with Astra, if you thought there was another way you wouldn't have killed her."

"That doesn't make it right." Alex said as a tear round down her cheek.

"It made it necessary." Kara said. "But what hurt was the feeling of betrayal, but when I was in your dream I realised something, I am a hypocrite."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused, assuming the drugs were causing her brain to work slower than normal.

"You told James that you weren't coming back without me, that you would rather die, then you jump into my dream and you don't exist. I can't imagine how that made you feel, but betrayed is probably high up on that list."

"It's okay to want your family." Alex said. "You lost everything, wanting it back is okay."

"Not at the expense of you though." Kara said.

"You don't need to apologise." Alex said. "It was your fantasy." For a moment Kara was silent then she commented.

"Your dream world was kind of different to what I was expecting."

"In what way?"

"I just assumed I wouldn't be there. You would be doing some really cool job, winning a Nobel prize."

"I already have a cool job and why wouldn't you be there?"

"Because of what I said."

"That's dumb." Alex replied, getting weary very quickly.

"I do have a question." Kara said.

"Shoot." Alex said trying to force her eyes to stay open.

"Since when have you wanted a cat?"

"Since forever. I had just persuaded my parents to let me get one, when you turned up and they decided it would be unfair to get one."

"Unfair on me?"

"Or the cat. Hard to tell." Alex said struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I'm sorry you lost your dad again."

"You lost your whole planet again." Alex pointed out. "I'm sorry about Astra." She mumbled before finally dozing off.

Moments later the door opened and Kara turned and saw Hank in the doorway.

"Sorry, I'll come back later." Hank said when he saw Kara was in Alex's room.

"Don't go." Kara said.

"I don't want to intrude." Hank replied.

"You're not. You're family to." Kara said. "Plus you have at least three hours before Eliza comes back so it's safe."

"How is she doing?

"Okay I guess, all things considering. She can stay awake for more then ten minutes now." Kara explained.

"And you?" Hank questioned looking at Kara.

"Getting there." She replied before pausing and then saying. "I need you to promise you won't lie to me again. I know you thought you were doing the right thing and were trying to protect me, but that type of protection isn't what I need."

"I promise you, no matter how bad it is I won't hide things from you anymore." Hank said, not entirely meeting Kara's request.

"Thank you." Kara replied before approaching him. She then surprised him by hugging him as she whispered. "Thank you for looking after Alex."

"Anytime." He said back, awkwardly returning the hug.

-00-

"Ms Grant?" Kara asked confused as she saw her former boss enter Alex's room the following day.

"Kira. How's your sister?" She asked glancing over to the sleeping figure in the bed.

"Getting better, but still in a lot of pain."

"Are we okay talking in here?"

"Yeah, she sleeps through most things at the moment."

"How are you dealing with everything?"

"Me? I'm okay."

"Kira, I don't believe in apologising. But I am willing to concede a few points."

"Okay." Kara said not entirely sure where Cat was going.

"I was afraid of losing Adam all over again. I may have pushed the two of you together as I saw that as a way of keeping him nearby. I am sure you had good reasons for not pursuing a relationship and if I had been the professional I pride myself on being I would not have taken my fear of losing him again out on you. I concede that I may have treated you unfairly as a result." She paused then said. "I will be needing a new assistant and the thought of breaking one in is giving me a migraine already. You may be far from the finished article, but you are at least house trained. If you would like to come back be at the office at eight on Monday."

"What about Siobhan?" Kara asked.

"Who?"

"Assistant number one."

"Oh, brown hair? There is plenty of filing for her to do in the archives." Cat said before turning to the door. Just as she reached it she said. "Oh, Kira, I don't know how you are mixed up with Maxwell Lord, but he is dangerous. Do not fight him alone."

"Yes Ms Grant."

-00-

As Kara entered Alex's room that evening she immediately knew something was wrong. She quickly looked at Alex looking for signs of a relapse, but seeing none she relaxed slightly and asked.

"What's going on?"

"I'm getting released in a couple of days." Alex said.

"That's great." Kara smiled before noticing no one else in the room was smiling. "Isn't it? Why do you both look worried."

"I'm going to live with mom, in Midvale, for a couple of weeks." Alex said.

"You're leaving?" Kara asked, shaken by the news.

"Alex is going to need help and you are going to be busy saving the world." Eliza added.

"But I will be back in two, maybe three weeks." Alex promised.

 _ **-TBC**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you nannyalberte for the idea of using Luzuno - hopefully I did not butcher him too much!

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up this weekend


	6. Chapter 6

"Kara?" Winn asked in surprise as Kara walked towards him.

"Hey Winn."

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"Um, Kara. Have you had some sort of break down?" He asked standing. "You quit remember? In kinda a high profile way."

"I know. But Cat offered me my job back."

"She did? When? How did she even find you? I had no idea where you were."

"We kind of accidentally ran into each other at the hospital."

"Hospital? You and Cat Grant? Are you on drugs?" He asked concerned that Kara's mind had made the whole thing up. "Why would either of you be in hospital? I mean she is phobic about them and you don't need them."

"Alex got hurt." Kara said,

"Seriously? How? Is she okay? Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?"

"Toyman Jr. perhaps Kira would be able to answer if you actually allowed her time to answer." Cat said walking past him on the way to her office. "Kira, my office."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said following her in.

"Um, was that Kara?" James asked walking up to Winn.

"Yeah. Apparently she works here again."

"How? When?"

"No idea. Um, did you know that Alex had been in hospital?"

"What?" James asked surprised before the two men stared at Cat's office.

-00-

"Sit down Kira." Cat instructed. Nervously Kara sat and waited. Eventually Cat asked. "How's your sister?"

"Um, okay I guess."

"You guess?"

"She's gone to stay with my foster mother, her mother, so I haven't actually seen her for a couple of days."

"We do live in a world with phones and Skype." Cat pointed out.

"It's not the same." Kara shrugged.

"I am sure she'll be fine. Sometimes a mother's touch is what is needed." Cat said before her demeanour hardened and she said. "We need to establish some new rules going forward. It is not good for morale to have members of staff storm out of the office."

"Okay." Kara replied.

"I do not, nor have I ever had or will I ever have an open door policy. However, somethings are big enough to transcend closed doors. Family bereavement is one of them. In future I expect you to tell me when you are undergoing major upheaval that will affect your ability to work."

"Yes Ms Grant." Kara said fidgeting awkwardly.

"You asked me once why I was so hard on Supergirl and why I was so mean to you." Cat said as she stood and walked over to her M&Ms. "As the saying goes, you are doomed into becoming your mother. Her constant berating and pushing forced me to be come a better person, but I hated her for it. I swore I would never do that to my children."

"You don't, you are so kind and gentle with Carter." Kara said before she could stop herself.

"That maybe, but I have been tainted. I push those around me because I see their potential and I want them to achieve it. Unfortunately, my desire to improve them can turn me into my mother. I will try to be more careful." Feeling she had conceded enough ground for one morning she added. "You know almost everything about me and I still know very little about you. I promise you that will change."

Not entirely sure if the last comment was meant as a threat Kara stared at her boss and nervously waited. Finally Cat said. "I was going to start with what Max Lord holds over you. In fact I did. I went to see him, but he wouldn't tell me, in fact he enjoyed not telling me, which of course only made me more interested. Of course that may have been his plan all along. So I told Toyman Jr to find out, but he refused, he is too loyal to you. He has more backbone than I give him credit for. Either that or he is too incompetent, he did fail with his other task after all." Cat mused before regaining focus and saying. "Then I thought I would make you telling me a condition of you working here again. But, I'm not going to make you tell me what Max Lord has over you. I think I know you well enough that you wouldn't tell me anyway, you would, in fact, quit again. And as mentioned previously, the resultant migraines from a new assistant search is too high a price for too little reward. So I won't ask. But when you feel the time is right I will listen, without judging and I will help with Lord."

-00-

"Miss Kara." The professor smiled as he saw Kara loitering at the back of the lecture hall several days later. "Did you enjoy the lecture?"

"I did. It made me realise how much I miss the stars and the stories about them."

"I am about to go up to the roof if you would like to join me." He offered.

"I'd like that." Kara said following him up a small stair case that led out onto the roof.

"I find it very calming to sit up here." Luzuno said as he sat on a bench. He waited for Kara to sit down as well before asking. "So how did it go with your sister?"

"She doesn't hate me."

"I sense a but."

"She went to stay with her mother for a few weeks."

"That sounds prudent. So what is troubling you?"

"What if we never get back what we had?"

"Do you want to get back what you had?"

"More than anything. She has only been gone less than two weeks and I miss her so much."

"Then I have every faith you will."

"But I was so mean to her." Kara said sadly.

"There is no point in crying of split milk."

"Spilt milk." Kara corrected as she stared at the sky.

"Tell me, do you remember many stories of the stars?" The Professor asked.

"I do." Kara smiled.

"Do you know many of the star stories from this world?"

"Not really."

"I find them more sinister than the ones from home, but I am sure you will enjoy some of the stories. Let's start with that, the Virgo constellation."

-00-

As she walked through her front door Kara was confused as to why her light was on. Assuming she had forgotten to turn it off she nearly ignored it, but then she noticed a familiar figure on her couch.

"Eliza?"

"Where have you been?" Eliza asked rushing over to Kara and hugging her.

"Sorry. Is Alex okay? Has something happened?" Kara asked panicking.

"Alex is fine, she's sleeping." Eliza said nodding towards Kara's bedroom.

"Did I know you were coming?" Kara asked confused.

"We thought we'd surprise you." Eliza said. "We missed you."

"I missed you too." Kara said hugging her foster mother again.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you have been through so much recently and we weren't here for you." Eliza said a flash of guilt crossing her face.

"I'm fine. Really." Kara smiled. "But I have missed you. You sure Alex is okay?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Eliza suggested walking with Kara to the bedroom where Alex was sound asleep.

"She looks so fragile." Kara commented sadly before asking. "You sure she is okay?"

"She's stubborn and pushing herself too hard, but she is getting better." Eliza assured her.

-00-

"Alex! You're awake." Kara said excitedly as she ran to her limping sister the next morning.

"Hey." Alex said very gingerly hugging Kara. "Sorry I stole your bed."

"Are you okay?" Kara asked looking at her pale sister.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Alex said as she sat on the couch. "Where were you last night?"

"Do you remember Luzuno, the professor?" Kara asked as she sat next to Alex.

"Yeah."

"He runs a public lecture series on astronomy. One of them was last night."

"So was a Game of Thrones marathon." Alex pointed out.

"Wouldn't have been the same without you." Kara shrugged. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." Alex said resting her head on Kara's shoulder before asking. "Where's mom?"

"Gone to buy some food."

"Yeah, she wasn't impressed with the contents of your kitchen last night."

"That is why take out exists." Kara pointed out. "What's it been like being back in Midvale?"

"To be honest I have slept through most of it."

"That's good I guess, I mean that you are able to rest and get better. You are getting better aren't you?"

"I'll be fine." Alex said. "I'll be back at work keeping an eye on you in no time."

"Alex, you were unbelievable against Non, like one of those battery bunnies. But, and don't take this the wrong way, you are only human. You have to be careful."

"Trust me I am fully aware of that." Alex said subconsciously clutching her ribs.

"We need new rules." Kara said.

"Rules?"

"Yeah, number one, no lying for any reason."

"Okay."

"Two, you have to stop trying to protect me by taking on Fort Rozz escapees without help."

"Hank told you?"

"And James. And the doctor who explained Non was only responsible for five of your seven broken ribs."

"Fine." Alex conceded. "Three, stop trying to protect me by hiding how you are feeling." Alex added one of her own. "There is nothing wrong with wishing you were back on Krypton."

-00-

"Can you actually remember what rules seven to thirty-three were?" Kara asked twenty minutes later.

"I'm on so many meds I don't even know what day it is." Alex said. "Probably should have written them down."

"Probably." Kara agreed as Eliza re-entered the apartment.

"What did you do, buy up an entire shop?" Alex asked surprised with how many bags Eliza had. "You do know Kara doesn't have a clue what to do with any of it?"

"I don't remember your culinary skills being anything to write home about." Eliza said as she passed the bags to Kara. "So it is a good thing I am here to use all of this. Pancakes?" Eliza asked.

"Chocolate ones?" Kara asked excitedly, but when Alex shook her head she looked on concerned.

"Pain meds make me nauseous. Pancakes are not a good mix. I'll just have some toast. Look at it this way." Alex said. "More pancakes for you."

"I could just make less." Eliza pointed out as Kara's phone rang.

"Kara Danvers." She said answering her phone.

"Oh hey, thanks for getting back to me….yes, yes I am…...yeah that would be great…..see you then."

"Who was that." Eliza asked.

"Just a work thing."

"You don't normally smile like that for work things, unless it is Jimmy O." Alex commented earning a glare from Kara.

"Who?" Eliza asked confused. "Not James Olsen?"

"I need to go, I'll be back soon. You'll both still be here?" Kara said trying to ignore them.

"Of course we will." Eliza said as Kara rushed from the apartment. As the door shut she looked at Alex and asked.

"Any idea what that was about?"

"Nope. But I think she just broke rule one."

-00-

"Hey." Kara called as she returned home an hour later.

"Hi sweetie, is everything okay?" Eliza asked as she looked at Kara.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Kara smiled.

"You sure? You left in a big hurry."

"I had to pick something up." Kara said as she walked towards Alex carrying a large box.

"This is for you." Kara said about to place the box on Alex's lap before remembering the stab wound and reconsidering. Instead she carefully put the box on the coffee table.

As Alex heard something move in the box she looked at Kara and asked. "What is it?"

"Open it." Kara said grinning. Seeing Alex's sceptical look she added. "It won't bite. Probably."

Confused Alex moved forward only to wince in pain as she moved her ribs.

"I maybe should have thought this one through a bit more." Kara said. "I'll get it out for you." She added as she watched Alex slowly sit back. Content Alex was comfortable Kara opened the box, reached in and pulled out a small furry object that she carefully placed on Alex.

"He looks just like Spot." Alex said stroking the cat.

"That was kind of the point. Wait you called your cat Spot?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? It was good enough for Data's cat."

"You are such a nerd." Kara smiled as she sat next to Alex. "You like him?"

"I love him."

"Kara sweetie, you live in a loft apartment, it is not exactly suitable for a cat." Eliza said gently.

"He's not for me, he's for Alex and her place is fine for a cat and her landlord is fine with it."

"Why would you get Alex a cat?" Eliza asked confused.

"Because she has always wanted it." Kara said before looking at Alex and saying. "You have always been there for me and you have done so much for me and I know I have not always been there for you, especially recently."

"Kara," Alex tried to cut in only for Kara to go on.

"Let me finish. Most of what was in your dream world I can't do anything about. I wish I could, but I can't." She said her eyes tearing up. "The one thing from that world I could make real though was Spot. I love you Alex."

"I love you too." Alex replied as she hugged her sister while Spot curled himself up on her lap.

 _ **-The End**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
